Talk:Koharu Utatane
Rank Since Koharu is retired, she no longer has a rank. Now there is no doubt that the highest rank she attained should be noted in the article, however I have checked both the manga and the databooks and found no mention of her former rank. Therefore, I have removed the old mention of her having been a jounin. If any one has any proof of her previous rank, please come forward with it. --ShounenSuki 20:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) RANK The fact that she belongs to Team Tobirama, together with Homura and Hiruzen (Third Hokage), she definitely was formerly Jonin-rank shinobi. It would be very impossible to be elevated to the "Elder" status if she has not been a veteran in the shinobi wars. She definitely had gained a lot of experience from that, does it proves further that she was a Jonin-rank. :Unless she was a tokubetsu jōnin. Or an Anbu. Hey, Jiraiya called her ; maybe she went the same route as Iruka and started teaching at the Academy as an eternal chūnin. All ranks fought in the Shinobi World Wars. Besides, saying it would have been nearly impossible for her to become a councillor without having been a jōnin is pure speculation. :In other words, there is no way to know what rank she held before retiring and becoming a councillor. It's all speculation, unless it is actually said in the series. --ShounenSuki 14:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Villains? I was just thinking since Koharu and Homura have both been working with Danzo and opposing Tsunade,they should be considered villians. What do you guys think? (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :They're not villains; they haven't done anything particularly evil. The worst thing they did was agree with the Uchiha massacre, but the Third Hokage also agreed eventually. Danzō isn't a true villain either. He and the councillors have the same goals as the Naruto and Tsunade: world peace and prosperity for Konoha. They only have different ideas on how to achieve those goals and although one could consider Danzō's means as unethical, he doesn't necessarily oppose Naruto and the councillors are far less radical than Danzō is. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Blame Tsunade? How do we know she agreed that Tsunade was partly to blame for Konoha's destruction? All she did was show a pained face when Danzou said it. I honestly think that, even after all the problems they had in the past, Koharu recognizes Tsunade's sacrifice, hence the pained face. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Occupation Currently the occupation box in the infobox shows Councilor. Could anyone please change it to only Councilor, since the "bug" shows it has councilor]]. Konoha Council is already linked to in the Team Section. Same goes for Homura--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 08:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Being a Sensor (anime-only) In the anime, during the Genno arc. Koharu was mentioned by Tsunade to be able to sense things as well as she did in her younger days. That, plus the fact that she "could" see the explosive tag in the wall, is worthy enough to list her as a Sensor-Type, isn't it?--Omojuze (talk) 19:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I've always suspected her to be a sensor. Not sure if this is an anime only thing, but I remember her utter people's names only for them to arrive a moment later. It can be interpreted two-ways, she summoned them and they could appear from nowhere in an instant because ninja physics or she sensed them and by uttering their names acknowledges her knowledge of their presence.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC)